


Marriage

by Danudane



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request from Tumblr:<br/>"Prompt: Henry and Evie are getting married and Evie is unsure of everything but her feelings for Henry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

It was unlike Evie to jump into a situation without any sort of plan. Perhaps that is why, though exhilarated, she had felt so anxious after accepting Henry’s proposal. She had said yes without question, a warm fluttery feeling rising within her again at the thought. But with the certainty of her answer came a flood of mixed emotions as well.  
If they were to be wed, when and where would it happen? Who would they invite? A small but private ceremony would be best, for they were still assassins and it was best not to draw unwanted attention.  
More importantly, what would she wear? Usually it was tradition for a young woman to wear her mother’s wedding dress, but for Evie that was out of the question. She didn’t particularly like wearing dresses, but in this instance that was the least of her problems. Their mother had died when they were born, and there was simply no dress to begin with.

She twirled the red tulip between her fingers. “A declaration of love,” as Henry had put it. She had no doubt he was utterly and absolutely sincere in his delivery, for she had seen the look on his face as he asked.  
Still, the whole situation was off putting. For every question she moved past or answered herself, it seemed two more took its place. Would they remain in London and keep up with their duties as assassins? Surely she could not leave Jacob to his own devices.

…Jacob. What would he think of the marriage? Did he even know? It was possible Henry had asked Jacob for permission in place of their deceased father, but…

“-Evie?” Henry’s call pulled her from her thoughts and she spun around with a far more surprised look on her face than she had intended. It had been hours since she’d seen him last.

“Oh! Henry? What is it?” She looked over at him with a nervous smile.

Henry was either a lucky guesser or far more perceptive than he let on. “…Not having cold feet, I hope?” He tread on the subject lightly, almost afraid he might receive an unexpected answer.

“What? No, of course not-” She paused to lean forward and give him a reassuring kiss.  
“I was simply caught off guard. About the wedding is all. There’s so much that goes into a wedding and I haven’t the slightest idea where to start…” She admitted, huffing quietly in defeat.

“The illustrious Evie Frye, at a loss for ideas. I did not expect to see the day.” Henry teased gently, his smile only spreading. He took her hands in his before proposing another idea. “I think we should start with one thing we do know, hmm?” He glanced down at the tulip still in her hand. “Let’s pick out the flowers. Or would you rather leave those to Jacob?” Henry was relieved to see Evie relax, as she secured the tulip in her belt and then held his hands in return.

A laugh escaped her at the mention of Jacob picking their bouquets. “Unless we want Narcissus everywhere, I think not.” She glanced down at her hands in Henry’s, and brushed her thumbs over his knuckles absent mindedly. Sometimes it was the smallest gestures that meant the most. Henry, within a few moments, had succeeded in calming her down. Sure, there were plenty of things that still needed planning, but just now she could not be bothered.

“We will figure this out together, Evie. Everything will be fine.” Henry leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes briefly, his smile never fading.

Once more the warm feeling filled Evie again, and she released Henry’s hands to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. She believed everything he said, and hugged him tighter. It was a perfect moment, until-

“Ugh, would you two get a room?” A heavy pair of footsteps- a confident stride- had stopped dead as Jacob walked in on the two.


End file.
